The invention is generally directed to shortened buckle designs which provide for an ability to have a buckle which allows the straps to turn corners or in other applications where a rigid buckle assembly is not preferred. The buckles are designed to provide a shortened distance between the two straps which are connected to the male and female portions of the buckle to allow more flexibility about the buckle region.
Generally, injection molded plastic buckles are formed in various shapes and designs and are generally injection molded out of plastics into a male portion and a female portion. Generally, each of the male and female portions has an integrally formed loop or path by which a nylon strap can be secured to the male or female portion of the buckle. Generally, the closure is formed by sliding the male portion of the buckle into the female portion until the two portions lock together in a releasable fashion. Generally, a squeezing or pressing of elements on one or both of the male and female portions allows the two buckle pieces to disengage.
While there are many different types of buckles with different shapes, sizes and suitability for different applications, there is a need for buckles which do not form an unnecessarily rigid section of the closure assembly which includes the straps and buckle. Generally, each of the male and female portions of the buckle has an engaging end for engaging with the other buckle piece and a strap receiving end which includes a loop or tortuous path through which a strap is looped. Buckles of this sort are often used in backpacks, clothing, messenger bags and other containers, camping related items and a wide variety of other applications where some aspect or portion of an item needs to be cinched in place in a fashion which allows easy closing and re-opening.
However, these prior art buckle systems have tended to be formed as rigid plastic members and there is a distance between the strap engaging portions of the two pieces of the buckle when the buckle is closed is generally a very rigid portion of the closure assembly. Whereas the straps themselves, usually made of a nylon webbing or similar material are inherently flexible, the buckle is generally rigid and the buckle's rigidity tends to affect the usefulness of the closure assembly including a buckle in applications where it is useful that the buckle be able to adapt to a corner or sharply curved region. This is particularly so where there is a short strap involved. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved closure system incorporating a buckle and straps in which the flexible straps are held proximate to each other and in which the buckle does not significantly add rigidity to the system and allows the straps to turn a corner proximate the buckle assembly.